family ties
by freak with a pen
Summary: why did Graverobber bother telling Shilo about Mag's contract.  why did he save her, a girl he barly knew?


Freak walks out in a black tee-shirt with a skull on it attached to a spine and wings, and faded grey jeans.

Freak: Hi out there folks I finally decided to do a fic of one of my favorite movies ever, , sorry I had to do that… anyway I'm doing a fic of repo: the genetic opera, and here to do the disclaimer is SHILO WALLACE (that sounds wrong, so if I am wrong someone review and tell me) did you just put an author's note when you were speaking? (… maybe…) what didn't think I could do it?

While (character) Freak with a pen is arguing with (author) Freak with a pen Shilo walks out in her street clothes with natural hair that stopped at her shoulders

Shilo: uhhh… Freak?

Freak: one sec Shilo. And another thing… miss Shilo, sorry creative differences. ( yeah, I'm creative and he's different) Fuck… you. anyway if you would.

Shilo: riiiight, well Freak with a pen owns nothing from Repo: the genetic opera.

Freak: so anyway on with the show!

Family ties

Chapter 1:

Why did you help me?

Graverobber and Shilo are walking through one of the hundreds of back alleys of sanitarium city (I don't actually know the name of the city so if you could tell me that would be great) Shilo is carrying a large back pack with her gas mask strapped to one side. Graverobber is looking at Shilo with a quizzical look on his face; well quizzical look for a man who has the facial-emotional range of a knowing grin, a sarcastic smirk, and a foreboding scowl, after a while Shilo had been able to easily tell the difference.

Graverobber: (sigh) haven't we had this conversation before?

Shilo: yeah and as I recalled you avoided the question that time too.

Graverobber: since when do I need a reason to do something?

Shilo: that answer might work on a scalpel slut you just met on the street but I've been around you for six months now, I know when you are trying to bullshit me, and I know you don't do anything without a reason

Graverobber playfully pointed at Shilo.

Graverobber (mockingly): ohhhh Shilo said a swear.

Shilo pushed Graverobber's hand away.

Shilo: you are such a fucking child sometimes.

Graverobber grabs Shilo's backpack lifts it off of her shoulders and throws it on the roof of a short building. He then climbs up a nearby fire escape

Graverobber: god you're annoying sometimes.

Shilo follows the zydrate dealer up the rust covered steel steps.

Shilo: I learned from the best, now tell me.

Graverobber reached the roof first and offered his hand to his less experienced counterpart. She graciously took his hand and he hauled her up.

Shilo: thanks

Graverobber: no problem, Shi

Graverobber picked up the back pack again and spun in a circle, he then used the centrifugal force to throw it on an adjacent and much higher building. Shilo looked at him like he was a madman… or more of one than usual.

Shilo: what in the hell are you doing?

Graverobber looked back at her with a smile on his face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. He started rummaging through the pockets of his large jacket

Graverobber: ya know I remember when you were such a shy, quite girl

Shilo looked down at her large clunky boots with the same kind of look as someone looking at their lover's grave stone would look. A few tears slipped and she hugged her arms around herself.

Shilo: that… that was a long time ago…

The previously tactless drug peddler looked over at his long haired companion, seeing his mistake in the vulnerability she gave off like a wave of aura. He took a few cautious steps towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and Shilo leaned in to the embrace. He knew he should watch what he said, but in the half year he had spent with her this was not the first time his tongue had slipped. He knew how much she needed him, besides the clothes on her back; he was the only thing she had. And, in a way, she was the only thing he had. Zydrate, you didn't almost get your head blown off when you got something that was really yours. The scalpel sluts, they belonged to the zydrate not him. He liked that he had something that he could call his. Shilo had stopped crying and leaned away as Graverobber slowly let go of her. Shilo looked into the seemingly always darkened streets of the city with a wistful stare shading her facial features.

Shilo: do you think that some of them think it just an act.

Graverobber: The few with an attention span longer than a fruit fly's? There are some ignorant people out there, Shi, some don't bother to think that they might be lied to, some don't care enough to know the truth, and some have to, to keep their slim grip on sanity, the idea that someone would broadcast live murder could be a scary thought.

Shilo nodded and looked at her companion.

Shilo: so what were you doing?

Graverobber: hmmm?... oh yeah, I found this last night on one of the bodies check it out.

Graverobber pulled a metal cylinder with a handle and trigger at one end and a strange harpoon like object sticking out the other. On the side was a large reel with rope.

Shilo: what in the name of hell is that?

Graverobber had a look on his face of a child in a toy store.

Graverobber: it's a grappling hook gun.

Shilo just rolled her eyes. Graverobber aimed the gun at the roof and pulled the trigger the hook fired out and hooked on a steam pipe. Graverobber tugged on the rope to check on the security of the hook.

Graverobber: get on my back

Shilo: not a chance in hell

Graverobber: your loss

Graverobber jumped from the building and landed on the wall of the adjacent one. He started to scale the building coiling the rope with the reel as he went. He got to the top of the building and turned to look at his reluctant companion.

Graverobber: come on live a little

Graverobber threw the gun down to her and she caught it.

Shilo: (sigh) fine

Shilo aimed the gun and fired it the same way Graverobber did. She then climbed up the rope once again mimicking her zydrate pushing friend. She got to the top to see a horrifying sight; a Gene-cop was holding Graverobber gun point.

Gene-cop: what are you doing up hear?

Graverobber: what a guy can't go for a stroll on a few roof tops.

Gene-cop: ya know what, you look real familiar…

Graverobber: well what can I say, I have one of those faces.

Gene-cop: no, no… it's you! You're that grave robber, ya know you made me and my friends look like idiots a few days ago.

Graverobber: well I can only work as well as the resources I'm given.

Gene-cop: ya know, if I take your head, and a few organs, back to Gene-co I bet I would get a nice fat bonus.

The Gene-cop took aim and…

end of chapter 1 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: there are at least five repo fans uber pissed at me right now. So anyway read and review, and no flames because Nathan aint the only one who knows his way around a scalpel

Freak spins a scalpel around his fingers at high speed and then throws it into the air and catches it in his pocket.

Freak: so as always peace to all my fellow freaks


End file.
